falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Yamamoto114/Recent Wiki Renovations
Thanks for listenin', foals, this is one of your loyal editors, AWOO! and you're listenin' to FOE Wiki radio. Bringin' you the truth, no matter how bad it hurts. Just wanted to update everyone on some of the recent changes that have occurred to the Wiki within the last several days. [If you're wondering who I am, hi! Name's Takeru. I'm a pretty darn recent brony (since December), and even more recently a fan of FO:E (since the beginning of February). I love FO:E to death, of course, so I decided to start contributing to the FOE wiki. Dashite, the resident admin here, was kind enough to grant me some extra editing rights! As of yet, I don't think ''I've broken anything...] But anyways, enough about me! Let's get to the important stuff! New Frontpage! Many of you might have noticed that about three days ago, the Wiki front page was renovated pretty significantly (in case you haven't, here's a quick before and after). This marks only the first few of many changes that I hope to have coming to the wiki in the days ahead, assuming I can continue having these deluges of time. Article guidelines! I'm gonna start writing up some formatting guidelines for different types of articles and reorganizing the wiki in order to streamline and standardize everything. I've already finished writing a full set of guidelines for Characters (which can be found here), and I'll be starting guidelines for other types of pages (factions, locations, stories, etc) in the days ahead, as well as reformatting existing articles to fit the guidelines. New templates! | eyes = Brown | mane = Light Brown | coat = Pale pink | magic aura = Red | accessories = Hokago Tea Time bracelet | misc1 = Cybernetics | misc1text = Bionic Eye | misc2 = Accent | misc2text = Engrish | cutie mark = }}I also slapped together a buncha new templates for us to use! Infobox First up, a new character info box, as you can see on the right. This infobox is a modified version of the infobox used on the regular MLP wiki. Please use this infobox on character pages from now on. If you see any of the old infoboxes around, please convert them to the new infobox. For instructions on how to use it, please refer to the template documentation. Spoiler tag Second: spoiler tag! Hover over spoilers to see the chapter and page number of a spoiler; highlight spoilers to view them! Example: These don't need to be used too often. Only in info boxes and the leading section of an article. The rest of the article itself should be completely revealed; no spoiler tags. Image source tags Third: Source tags! These go into the captions of images, so that there can be a link to the source of an image. We gotta give credit where it's due, and this is how we'll do it! For the moment, we have one for DeviantArt (Template:ImgSrcDA), Ponibooru (Template:ImgSrcPB), and the MLP TV show (Template:ImgSrcFIM). Here's what they each look like. Ideally ,there should be one source tag affixed to ''every image that's posted on the wiki. New index pages! Comprehensive, nearly-complete indexes for characters and locations are now up! These took forever to do. XD I still need to do indexes for recordings and such. Dorky little details All headers are now bold, and the Edit button stays hidden until you hover over the header. So hopefully the wiki doesn't look so cluttered anymore. :P I've mentioned this before, and I'll say it again: we desperately need new editors! So if you think you've got what it takes, feel free to help out around the wiki where you can! Category:Blog posts Category:News